herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff (Wander Over Yonder)
Jeff (also known as Major Threat) was once the most evil and powerful villain in another galaxy whose reputation was know throughout the WOY Universe and was feared by all. He was also Lord Hater's villainous hero, idol, and reason for becoming evil. But after a chance encounter with "Tumbleweed" (that is how Wander was called in his period), Jeff learned the error of his ways and found peace and love, thus becoming a hippie who spreads harmony and brings out the best in others, just as Tumbleweed did for him. Personality Time ago, he ruled the Yonder Galaxy with a tyrannical and bloodthirsty disposition and also was leader of Ninety-ounce Nihilists, an evil rock'n roll music band who held the title of the most evil band in the universe. However, when Tumbleweed came into his life, he despised the wanderer and tried to destroy him, but eventually Tumbleweed was able to break through Jeff's cold exterior and found the goodness he had deep down, completely transforming Jeff from a being of pure evil to a kind and caring peace lover. Ninety-ounce Nihilists were also converted to the good side by either Jeff or Tumbleweed and became a peaceful and hopeful band of hippies who play mellow and groovy music at coffee shops. Jeff has then dedicated his life to using his resources to improve the galaxy and undo the wrongs he has done, as well as convert his fellow villains to the side of good. However he may still use horrifying raw force in an attempt to sway villains like Hater into being good or stop them from doing evil and mean things, but never does anything too serious. Skills Jeff was once the most powerful villains in the Galaxy but outside of it, with powerful telekinetic and gyrokinetic abilities to the point where he can crush entire planets and even souls and create mini-black holes. His telekinetic abilities also allow him to control others like puppets and even manipulate technology. However since mellowing out, he no longer uses his powers, except for destroying weapons and tricking other villains into showing their good side. He also owns a massive space ship with a tractor beam. Acts Tumbleweed was Jeff's main nemesis whom he detested with a passion, however after a long time of having his plans foiled by him and chasing him around only to realize that all Tumbleweed wanted was his friendship, Jeff realized that Tumbleweed was his friend. Realizing that he grew fond of Tumbleweed, he learned that if he had learned to love something that hated it didn't make sense to hate everything he hated, so he drew the hatred of his heart and dedicated his life to following Tumbleweed's example doing good throughout the universe. Centuries later, he came to Hater's galaxy in hopes of converting him to good knowing that Hater wasn't a lost cause. Despite disliking Hater's abusive nature, he is shown to care about Hater in a strange fatherly manner and knows that there is good in him and hopes that Hater can one day see it as well. Hater once admired Jeff and was his reason for becoming evil, but after finding out he was good, Hater became devastated. Jeff is seen in "The End of the Galaxy" to aid Wander and a group of rebels to fight Lord Dominator. Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Humanoid Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Dreaded Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Elderly Category:Egomaniacs Category:Warriors Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Tricksters Category:Knights Category:Military Category:Strategists Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:Elementals Category:Telekinetics Category:Magic Category:War Heroes Category:Psychics Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Possessors Category:Aliens Category:Wander Over Yonder heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Harmonizers Category:Leaders Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Wealthy Category:Protectors Category:Arrogant Category:Successful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Obsessed Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Insecure Category:Mentally Ill Category:Bond Protector Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Omnipotents Category:Vengeful Category:Honorable Category:Rivals Category:Lethal Category:Paranormal Category:Voice of Reason Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Master Orator Category:Master of a Villain Category:Pacifists Category:Extravagant Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Patriots Category:Superheroes